numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/OTSUKIMI! RECITAL!!!
By users and some of our characters. WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|THAT'S IT! OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|I'M DONE! Male Eleven.PNG|FAILING EVERY- One you poor looking thing.PNG|-TIME! LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|And holding back the tears you won't cry! Koolgal.png|Hey but don't give up! and empty words like that! NATASHA HOLDING RON.PNG|Never be enough to! I smellee buerd.png|TRY AND LOOK AHEAD, NOT LEAKY ENOUGH!.PNG|TOMORROW IS BRIGHTER, PANCAKE VS WAFFLE.PNG|I KNOW! SHREK FAIRYTALE FREAKDOWN.PNG|So smile in the daze, and let go! I smellee buerd.png|Pulling you away, though I maybe pulled a bit too hard! DiaRektangle.png|T_T I smellee buerd.png|Matching the sky, Iu.png|blue you below? Bombom.png|SURPRISE! (BOOM!) SUCH DERP FORK.PNG|And now I'm kinda scared maybe you'll SUCH DERP FORK.PNG|FREEZE POTATO ARIF.gif|THAT OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|''WAY!'' I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|Your teary eyes blew me away! OH THIRTEEN!.png|I'm always shaking deep inside... I really, can't, I've Thirteenthree.png|tried! Kabloom 2018.PNG|Because it's you, Mechy 2018.PNG|I just know you'll make it through! Rockbot.PNG|Look ahead, do all you can do! KUH WAIII.jpg|If you've gone you've given your all Reanimated Ron.png|JUST KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALONE, TOO MUCH LEAKING!.PNG|I'LL BE HERE FOR YOU! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|(REATTACH) PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|Throw away your "rather stay..." Mr. freezy.png|It won’t do a thing for you and “Hey”! I smellee buerd.png|Maybe I might tag along! Let’s go and turn the page! To break the lonely days! Iu.png|(SHOOT, NOT AGAIN!) (gets blown up) BABAAA.png|It's been so long, don't know what's going on! C R I K E Y.PNG|Again- (CRIKEY!) the tears you're trying to- (CRIKEY!) hold back! BABAAA.png|Sighing all the time and as you close your eyes, BABAAA.png|Then oh my God, OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|-THIS- DiaKiller.png|-IS- THII FLIPPJIKK SNIFFLERRE.png|-BAAAAD! Car Puncher logo (B).png|Well why not try even harder this time? Coolerang TBFS.png|Soon all of this will go far away! DiaAdventurer.png|Leading through the streets, though I know I pulled you really hard! ONPOOOOOOZ!.PNG|An orange sky Ms paint treatment 4 dorky.png|...blue you below... THE BEST DROOLY FACE EVER.PNG|THE RAYS ARE GIVING AWAY! DROPSTOCKR.PNG|BUT SOON WILL GO TO SLEEP! Here.png|You look away and down to your feet, Quadra.png|I see the quiet billowing tears… (Billowing tears...) Drippy Dewy.PNG|...felling te jost fode uhwey... CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Because it’s mocking us, She looks depressed.png|this painful small world! ZIXX DA DOODYL.PNG|Stabbing holes with fangs, you crumble! LOW BUDGET TWO.png|“I just wanted to be by your side!” She looks depressed.png|It’s like something in your heart, JackInaBox.PNG|curled up and it died! Huholiver.PNG|あなたがこれらを聞いたことがない場合でも (Even if you never hear these) 6935AAE4-C95F-4090-B696-07B35545702F.jpeg|Words and batted them all away, C R I K E Y.PNG|just-CRIKEY-know! TITAN TITAN AW.PNG|That you can always rely! OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png|“I want to help you through! Hahaha jay youre so sad.PNG|Oh please I beg of you!” DiaJay.jpg CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG She looks depressed.png Here.png C R I K E Y.PNG TOO MUCH LEAKING!.PNG Vivienne.png Roasted!.png OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png SOOZIE.PNG Kale kyle.png Drippy Dewy.PNG Reanimated Ron.png Skifteen the REAL NAME.PNG Lieutenant Lori.png Rollerglade.PNG|It’s you, I just know you’ll get through! Crescentmoonlight.png|Shout them out, Fullmoonlight.png|the words you want to! Fuzzy.png|Sayings things like ‘It’s over, I can’t’ are silly! If you want, She looks depressed.png|you will meet again! Tootsuort.PNG|Breathe a gulp of air and take it in dont ask about this okay.PNG|to face the moon so far away! BABAAA.png|(steps on a mine and blows up and is later repaired as a bouncing betty mine) C R I K E Y.PNG|Shaking but standing your ground! DiaRektangle.png|I guess it’s worth a shot! Koolgal.png|And then I stopped! DiaYokai.png|He might be not! Blam.PNG|As uncool as I thought! Fourteen.jpg FOURTEEN WHAT THE HECK.PNG Rollerglade.PNG She looks depressed.png LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG NATASHA HOLDING RON.PNG WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.png Dw(indle) .png Dont ask about this okay.PNG FORBID YOUR FLASK.png Yayy.png Monkey.png Holiver.png Huholiver.PNG Teethcracker.PNG Xracker trio.png COOKIE IS MAD.png|(SO... EMOTIONAL!) C R I K E Y.PNG Here.png Leaf Blower.png ONPOOOOOOZ!.PNG Spoon, or Fork.PNG SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png Spooky scary spoonetons.png I WANT A JAWBREAKER.png DUAL PISTOL... WESTERN.png Carrotillery.png BLUESBERRY.png Berry Blaster.png DANK MATTER DRAGONFRUIT.png EVERYBODY IS WRECKED.png I JUST WANT TO EAT JAWBREAKERS.PNG Baby rosalina simply.png FAT OBESE THREE OF DOOM.PNG THII FLIPPJIKK SNIFFLERRE.png CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png Mr. freezy.png Koolgal's nightmare.jpg Ah friday night.png Scary nightmare nine.png Vivienne.png Male Eleven.PNG DEHD GENE.PNG M0RT3R M4X.png Fuzzy.png SNOW MEEKOO CUT OUT.PNG DiaKiller.png Yankee doodler.png Puzzler.png PUZZLING.png They look innocent, but they arent.PNG Butter.png Larry But as a Wiki Page.PNG Why can I NOT.png Why, ohio....png 3DThree.JPG THREE WHAT HAPPENED TWO YOU.png Rip four 2017 - 2018 you will be missed he was killed by three scaring him like BOO.png Oh yeah, Washy Willow. It's WIP until I get Washy Willow here! Category:Blog posts